1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for detecting a traffic lane using wireless communication, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for detecting a traffic lane using wireless communication that receives the traffic lane recognition information from other vehicles using the wireless communication between vehicles, and detects the traffic lane of the traveling vehicle based on the traffic lane recognition information according to reliability of other vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, to guide a vehicle to remain within a traffic lane, an exact entry into and exit from interchange (IC)/junction (JC), and an exact path to a destination, during driving of the vehicle, a global positioning system (GPS) mounted in a navigation system or sensors mounted in the traveling vehicle such as an image recognition sensor, a radar sensor, and the like are used to estimate the traffic lane in which the vehicle is traveling.
However, when estimating the traffic lane using the GPS, it may be difficult to estimate the exact traffic lane due to error of the GPS. In addition, when estimating the traffic lane using the image recognition sensor or the radar sensor, it may be difficult to estimate the traffic lane on the road on which there are many vehicles, and it may be difficult to estimate the traffic lane while driving in a substantial middle of the road on which there are many traffic lanes.